until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfie
Wolfie is Mike's nickname for the wolf which he finds in the Blackwood Sanatorium. If the wolf trusts Mike (depending on the player's choice of actions), he may protect him, and help him navigate through the facility. Until Dawn Biography The Stranger kept Wolfie along with another wolf on the mountain as his personal guard dogs at the Chapel of the Blackwood Sanatorium. Involvement 'Chapter 5' Wolfie first appears as one of the two wolves following the Stranger around into the Sanatorium. Mike first encounters Wolfie as he is walking up the stairs, and the other wolf jumps out and growls at him. Mike then starts to run away as he chases him down, until Mike quickly shuts the door behind him. Mike later meets the other wolf, (nicknamed Wolfie) when he opens the chapel door. As Mike opens the door, Wolfie pops out to confront him. You have the option to kick the wolf or do nothing. If you allow the action timer to run out, Wolfie will leave Mike alone and lie down. * If Mike approaches Wolfie, he will have the choice to back away or get closer. ** If he gets closer, the Guidance Totem premonition from earlier of Mike petting a wolf will come true. Mike can also pet him if he picks up a bone from the chest in the center of the room, and brings it over to Wolfie. * If Mike kicks Wolfie, Wolfie will still leave Mike alone, but won't accompany him later out of fear. ** If Mike then tries to approach him, Wolfie will try to bite his hand. However, this hostility can be changed if he picks up a bone and offers it to Wolfie, the Butterfly Effect will say that Mike 'made amends.' 'Chapter 9' Wolfie doesn't appear again until Mike returns to the Sanatorium. How Wolfie reacts to seeing Mike again depends on what action Mike chose earlier. If Mike kicked him, Wolfie will bark at Mike and run away, not to be seen again. If Mike befriended him, he will pet him and tell Wolfie where they need to go. Wolfie will then proceed to lead Mike around the Sanatorium, and stays by Mike's side as he fends off the Wendigos. After Mike has the choice to barricade the door or escape, Mike will drop down a hole and Wolfie will look down at him. If Mike barricaded the door, Wolfie will be safe, but no matter what you choose, Wolfie will not follow him down the hole. Possible Deaths * When Mike is supposed to roll the explosive barrel at the two Wendigos between the Sanatorium buildings, if he misses the cue to roll the barrel and has to choose a Wendigo to shoot, Wolfie will distract the other one and gets killed by Bates. * If Mike fails to hide from the Wendigo lurking in the Sanatorium that he is supposed to sneak around, Wolfie is killed trying to defend him regardless of whether Mike befriended him or not. * If Mike doesn't barricade the door while running away from a Wendigo in the Sanatorium, Wolfie will die trying to defend him against the monster. Aftermath (Billy Kills Wolfie) Billy chases Mike all the way to the entrance of the Sanatorium where Mike can either choose to shoot him or a barrel of gas, blowing up the Sanatorium in the process. * If Mike blows up the Sanatorium, Billy will chase him down to the mines and attack him. Sam will notice this and run up to Billy to decapitate him, killing him and avenging Wolfie's possible death. * If Mike shot Billy instead, Sam will venture into the Sanatorium and find Billy attacking Mike. She will hit him with either a pipe or shovel, giving Mike enough time to blow up the Sanatorium, thereby killing Billy and avenging Wolfie's possible death. Aftermath (Wolfie Survives) After the Sanatorium is blown up, Wolfie will not be seen again, but the trophy "The Skillful Wolf Man" and butterfly effect update suggest that Wolfie has survived and is well. Trivia * Wolfie is the only character outside of the main cast to have a determinant fate. * Having Wolfie survive earns the trophy, "The Skillful Wolf Man". ** Wolfie and Jessica are the only characters to have a trophy rewarded specifically for keeping them alive. ** Mike is the only person who meets Wolfie, therefore the only person whose choices matter for Wolfie's sake. ** If Mike dodged all the Wendigo attacks successfully and barricaded the door, he will later blow up the Sanatorium. This will give the illusion that Wolfie died, but the trophy and Butterfly Effect state that he indeed survived. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Determinant Fate Category:Animals